


A Loving Tribute to Devil-Forger Isaac

by VampiricFaith



Category: Castlevania
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is as the title states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Tribute to Devil-Forger Isaac

Oh, Isaac, you glorious man  
With your limp wrist idiosyncrasies  
And effeminate manner of speech,  
Today I grant praise to you!  
In admiration I watch as you flaunt about Wallachia  
With all the grace and dignity of a limpid butterfly  
Cackling in sadistic delight as butterflies tend to do.  
You bend and flex and float around,  
using your spear as a catalyst  
Flickering as a ribbon on the silken breeze!  
But most importantly, my Isaac, you make me breathless  
Standing about with no shirt, chest exposed,  
In leather uniform pants, while I fully keep in mind  
That there's no underwear beneath them,  
as it had yet to be invented,  
And that in 1479, baths were very rare.

**Author's Note:**

> In all reality I DO like Isaac.


End file.
